Alexandra Sabian series
Alexandra Sabian series, aka Blood series — by Jeannie Holmes. Genres and Sub-Genres Mystery with vampires — marketed as UF * "This is derivative horror fiction masquerading as urban fantasy" ~ Fang-tastic Series Description or Overview BLURB: To stop a vampire killer, she’ll have to slay her own demons first. A provocative and savvy vampire, Alexandra Sabian moves to the sleepy hamlet of Jefferson, Mississippi—population 6,000, half vampires—to escape the demons lurking in her past. As an enforcer for the Federal Bureau of Preternatural Investigations (FBPI), Alex must maintain the uneasy peace between her kind and humans, including Jefferson’s bigoted sheriff, who’d be happy to see all vampires banished from town. Then really dead vamps start turning up—beheaded, crucified, and defanged, the same gruesome manner in which Alex’s father was murdered decades ago. For Alex, the professional has become way too personal. Things get even more complicated when the FBPI sends in some unnervingly sexy backup: Alex’s onetime mentor, lover, and fiancé, Varik Baudelaire. Still stinging from the betrayal that ended their short-lived engagement, Alex is determined not to give in to the temptation that soon threatens to short-circuit her investigation. But as the vamp body count grows and the public panic level rises, Varik may be Alex’s only hope to stop a relentless killer who’s got his own score to settle and his own bloody past to put right. ~ Goodreads | Blood Law ~ Sexual Content: A few sex scenes some which include strong violence and sexual assault. References to rape and prostitution. Lead's Species * Vampire, FBI investigator Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative mainly from Alexandra Sabian's perspective, with multiple other POVs. Books in Series Alexandra Sabian: # Blood Law (2010) # Blood Secrets (2011) ~ The End | Jeannie Holmes - Author of Urban Fantasy and Suspense Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides *Free Short: For Blood and Love (short story) | Jeannie Holmes Trailers: *Blood Law Book Trailer | Jeannie Holmes *Blood Secrets Book Trailer | Jeannie Holmes Other Writings Anthologies Author Contributed To * "Seventeen Coppers" in Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance (2012) — Ro Vargas is hired to steal a soul but who will save hers? * "Flying is Faster" in Mammoth Book of Futuristic Romance (2012) — Ronan Frayne must battle to save a young alien without losing his heart. ~ see: Mammoth Romances series World Building Setting: Jefferson, Mississippi — small town Places: * Shadowlands: metaphysical plane that exists between the physical world and the spiritual world, * Crimson Swan: Blood bar in Jefferson * Hall of Records: exists in the Shadowland beyond the Veil, Alex researches a crime there; * Jefferson Boulevard: * Louisville, Kentucky * Natchez * Memphis Supernatural Elements ✥ Paranormal Investigators, Vampires, ghosts, Glossary: * Shadowlands: metaphysical plane that exists between the physical world and the spiritual world, * Vlad's Tears: synthetic blood, comes in a small vial 'Groups & Organizations': * FBPI—Federal Bureau of Preternatural Investigations: The Vampires' own version of the FBI—Vampires need their own policing like humans. * HSM: Human Separatist Movement—Anti-vamp group World ✥ The world portrayed in this series has vampires, but no vampire mythology. The small town of Jefferson, Mississippi, looks pretty much like any small town, even with half the population being vampires. These vamps have made themselves known to the public, but the only vampire traits they have are their fangs and their need for human blood or its synthetic equivalent—and they don't seem to need much of that. At one point, the heroine goes for three days on just a small vial of synthetic blood (aka Vlad's Tears). Otherwise, the vampires are much the same as humans: able to walk in the sun, bear children (who are also vampires), and eat regular food. In other words, these vamps are more June Cleaver than Bill Comptom. In one scene in book 1, a vampire shows extra strength when he carries two beer kegs, but that trait is not really played up anywhere else. The heroine tells us that vampires have superior night vision, but we never see any of them using it. The heroine does have psychometric powers, but she really doesn't do much with that talent except to allow it to mess with her mind. There is a metaphysical plane (aka the Shadowland) that exists between the physical world and the spiritual world. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeannie Holmes: ALEXANDRA SABIAN * Bill Compton ~ Wikipedia ✥ In her world Vampires live, love, and have children, work regular jobs just like everyone else. Granted they are a bit sensitive to light (making sunglasses a necessity) and yes, they are stronger and faster then normals but hey, there's room for all kinds of people as long as it's not your neck being chomped. ~ GR reader | Nora Protagonist ✥ Alexandra Sabian is a Federal Agent for an agency that watches over the Vampire population and does its best to protect Humankind from criminal vamps. She is stationed in a small Mississippi town where she and the other half of the town (the Vampire half) are accorded a less then cordial welcome. ~ GR reader | Nora ✥ This investigation hits close to home with Alex when the murdered vampires hold a strange resemblance to the way Alex’s father was murdered. It has been about 40 years since his death and his murderer was never found, so Alex is more determined than ever. ~ GR reader | Diana Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood Law (2010): To stop a vampire killer, she’ll have to slay her own demons first. A provocative and savvy vampire, Alexandra Sabian moves to the sleepy hamlet of Jefferson, Mississippi—population 6,000, half vampires—to escape the demons lurking in her past. As an enforcer for the Federal Bureau of Preternatural Investigations (FBPI), Alex must maintain the uneasy peace between her kind and humans, including Jefferson’s bigoted sheriff, who’d be happy to see all vampires banished from town. Then really dead vamps start turning up—beheaded, crucified, and defanged, the same gruesome manner in which Alex’s father was murdered decades ago. For Alex, the professional has become way too personal. Things get even more complicated when the FBPI sends in some unnervingly sexy backup: Alex’s onetime mentor, lover, and fiancé, Varik Baudelaire. Still stinging from the betrayal that ended their short-lived engagement, Alex is determined not to give in to the temptation that soon threatens to short-circuit her investigation. But as the vamp body count grows and the public panic level rises, Varik may be Alex’s only hope to stop a relentless killer who’s got his own score to settle and his own bloody past to put right. ~ Random House ✤ BOOK TWO—Blood Secrets (2011): WHEN ALEXANDRA SABIAN SINKS HER TEETH INTO AN INVESTIGATION, SHE DOESN’T LET GO. Alex allowed a case involving murdered vamps to get personal and is suspended from the Federal Bureau of Preternatural Investigation. Now she’s facing an official inquiry but has a chance to redeem herself. The catch: She must once again work with Varik Baudelaire, her former mentor and ex-fiancé, as he spearheads a search for a missing college student. But Varik has been keeping secrets from Alex, and his mysterious past is on a collision course with his present. When Alex and Varik discover a carefully handcrafted doll at a crime scene, neither of them can see how close the danger really is or that a killer known as the Dollmaker has made Alex the object of his horrific desire. Now the only way out of the Dollmaker’s lair is through the twilight realm of the Shadowlands, where all secrets—for better or worse—will be revealed. ~ Blood Secrets | All Things Urban Fantasy Category:Series